degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Archie-Christine Relationship
The relationship between Archie Simpson and Christine Nelson is known as both Arstine (Ar'chie/Chri'stine) and Snike (Sn'ake/Sp'ike). It began in the second season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Relationship History Overview Although Archie and Christine (aka Snake and Spike) started dating in Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Christine had a crush on Archie years earlier in Three's a Crowd. She asked him to go to the school dance with him, as friends, but Archie wanted to go with Michelle Accette. Christine found out about this, and told Archie that she had forgotten about a family obligation and that she wouldn't be able to attend the dance, so that Archie could go with Michelle. It was revealed that Christine had had a crush on him since she was sixteen in Our Lips Are Sealed (1). Christine and Archie were seen slow-dancing in Mother and Child Reunion (2), but they were interrupted by Manny, J.T., and Toby, because Emma went to visit her "online friend" and assumed that she was in danger. Archie and Christine were later seen coming to Emma's rescue. Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High In Trust Me, Joey Jeremiah asked Snake what he thought about Christine getting kicked out of school because she was pregnant. Snake told him that it was "pretty unfair." Joey agreed, particularly since Shane McKay was allowed to stay. In Season's Greetings, when Christine brought her baby, Emma Nelson, to school for the first time, Archie and several other students went to see her. Archie described her as "pretty cute." In [[Three's a Crowd|'Three's A Crowd']], Archie and Christine are paired up together for a school project. When Archie comes over to Christine's house, she daydreams about him professing his love for her. He snaps her out of it and they get to work on their project, later receiving good grades. After class, Christine talks to Liz about Archie, calling him smart and kind and cute. Christine decides to ask Archie to the end of year dance as friends, and Archie accepts, much to Christine's delight. She gushes to Liz about how excited she is to go to the dance with him, and immediately goes out to buy a new dress (which Emma says she looks like a princess in). She can't wait to go to the dance, as she never gets to go out due to her motherly obligations. Later that week, Liz and Christine are in the library studying when they overhear Archie talking to Michelle about the dance. Archie tells Michelle that he really likes her, but that he already agreed to go to the dance with Christine and doesn't want to let her down, as he knows how excited she is. Christine is heartbroken, and ultimately decides to tell Archie she can't go to the dance, since she knows he has feelings for Michelle. Archie tells Christine it was nice of her to ask him to the dance in the first place, and she tells him that it was nice of him to say yes. Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 2) Archie and Christine began dating in Girls Just Wanna Have Fun and developed a strong relationship as time went by. In Take My Breath Away, it was revealed that Christine had proposed to Archie. Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 3) In Father Figure (2), Christine and Archie had a son named Jack Simpson. In Should I Stay or Should I Go? Archie was feeling sullen and depressed as he is undergoing chemotherapy. Joey decides to take Archie bowling to cheer him up. Archie refuses to do so, then Christine forces him to go bowling with Joey. By the end of the episode Christine and Emma were seen smiling when Archie, Joey and Derek were driving home singing "Everybody Wants Something." Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 4) Archie and Christine are seen together in the opening sequence. In Time Stands Still (2), after the tragic school shooting, Archie and Christine were horrified. They are frustrated by Emma being forced to wait in a classroom to be interviewed by the police, and Archie snaps at Mr. Raditch for ignoring the signs of Rick being bullied, but Christine calms him down. In Secret, after the shooting, Emma was an emotional and mental mess. Archie and Christine find out that not only had Emma been sneaking out at night, but she has contracted gonorrhea by performing oral sex on Jay Hogart. They are shocked but also supportive. Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 5) In The Lexicon of Love, Archie is spotted by Emma kissing Ms. Hatzilakos. Archie tells her to keep it a secret, but Emma reveals the kiss later in the episode, and Christine throws him out. In I Against I, Archie shows up at Christine's house, and he gives her a sapphire necklace for their anniversary. Christine throws out the necklace because she was still upset with Archie although she said it was perfect. Later in the episode when she sees a male stripper that looks like Archie, she reveals that she is still in love with him. In Our Lips Are Sealed (1), Archie tells Diane and Joey that he still loves Christine and that he misses her. Diane tells him to do something that reminded Christine why she fell in love with him in the first place. Later in the episode, Archie is seen at the mall trying to win Christine's heart back, and succeeds. Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 6) After Sean Cameron was released from jail, Archie and Christine let him sleep on their couch. When Emma and Sean decide they're ready for sex, Archie goes crazy while Christine is okay with it. Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 7) Archie and Chrstine's marriage almost ended again in Another Brick In The Wall, when Archie was depressed when he was falsely accused of sexually harassing Darcy Edwards. He spent his days sitting at home depressed. Christine said she needed some time apart until Archie got his act together. After awhile, Archie was declared not a pedophile, and he and Christine reconcile. Their relationship grew stronger. Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 8) In Uptown Girl (1), Archie and Christine are seen dropping off Emma, Manny, and Liberty at Smithsdale University. Archie listens to his wife's worries on how their baby has grown up and is going to college. Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 9) In Holiday Road, Archie and Christine talk to Emma about her college problems. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, In the beginning, Snake is walking by because school is over, and he is excited because he is going camping with his wife. Spike and Snake just got back from a camping trip together. They are happy to see Emma and Manny at home waiting for them. But, moments after they arrive home, Spinner walks in with flowers and tells Spike and Snake that Emma and he love each other, and that they're going to have a beach wedding tomorrow. Snake and Spike are upset, but they want the best for Emma. Snake is also shocked that Emma is marrying Spinner Mason. Emma also asks them to walk her down the aisle. Spike and Snake don't back down, and they say, "Yes". At the wedding they walk their daughter, Emma, down the aisle, and have a good time celebrating with everyone. Degrassi (Season 10–present) In Cry Me A River (2), a photo of Spike and Snake is shown on Snake's desk. While Snake was talking to Dave about his behavior, he indicates that Archie and Christine are still happily married, although Christine's last appearance was in Degrassi Takes Manhattan. Timeline *Friendship: **Start: Prior to Season's Greetings (DJH 304) *Attraction: **Start: Three's a Crowd (DH 212) ***Archie chose Michelle over Christine before they even began a relationship. *First Relationship: **Start Up: Before Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (DTNG 203) **Engaged: A month prior to White Wedding (1) (DTNG 212) **Married: White Wedding (2) (DTNG 213) **Broke Up: The Lexicon of Love (2) (DTNG 512) ***Reason: Snake told Spike that he kissed Daphne Hatzilakos. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Our Lips Are Sealed (1) (DTNG 515) ***Reason: Spike forgave Snake for what he did and admitted that she still loved him. Rival Relationships *Archie-Michelle Relationship *Archie-Daphne Friendship Trivia *They attended Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High together from 1986 to 1991. *They were seen together in the opening credits in Seasons 3 to 7. *They were the second set of students to get married. The first was Simon Dexter and Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter and the third was Spinner Mason and Emma Nelson. *They were best friends with another couple, Joey Jeremiah and Caitlin Ryan. *He cheated on her with Daphne Hatzilakos. *Their second relationship almost ended again when student Darcy Edwards wrongly accused him of sexual harassment to hide the fact that she was raped at a party. Spike accuses Snake of doing something wrong, and leaves until the allegations are cleared against Snake. They later reconcile, and become stronger. *They both graduated in the Class of 1992. *They both go by their nicknames rather than their real first names. *They have a son together named Jack. *Archie is the stepfather of Spike's daughter Emma Nelson. *In Our Lips Are Sealed (1), Christine claimed that she has loved Archie since she was sixteen. *They both attended the funeral of Derek Wheeler's parents John and Helen Wheeler in Can't Live With 'Em (2). *They both made their first appearances in Kiss Me, Steph. *They were both big fans of Gourmet Scum. *The guests at their wedding included Emma, Joey, Caitlin, Lucy Fernandez, Craig Manning, Manny Santos, Sean Cameron, J.T. Yorke, Toby Isaacs and Connie. *They were both fans of the Pogues and Elvis Costello. Gallery White9classic.jpg image199999.jpg Season-7-Snake-Spike-degrassi-1384008-535-330.jpg snikeguise.jpg adorablebabyy.jpg spikesna.jpg maried...jpg olddudeold.jpg defreakinggrassi.jpg 5464d.jpg img523_0.jpg 279555.jpg Snike.jpg kjdfdkjfdsfnak.jpg|Snake and Spike in Mother and Child Reunion (2) WW1.10.jpg Spikesnake56.PNG Spikesnake343.PNG Spikesnake33.PNG Snakwspike88.PNG Ss6tt.PNG 4332.PNG STACIE7.jpg Wwwwww.jpg tumblr_l6i0bpTnm71qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l6i757HdZB1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l6i78bksxz1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l6fw8oxXM41qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l788ovOQ9l1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7893bayMA1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m9boe3bQlI1qc1tpr.jpg A74.jpg tac_1.png tac_49.png Tac 17.png Tac 15.png Tac 5.png Tac 3.png Tac 2.png 9yui.png Images (29).jpg 93-lilyjak.jpg 102 Mother and Child Reunion 098.jpg 102 Mother and Child Reunion 107.jpg Tac 48.png Tac 42.png Tac 43.png Normal 1115 1.jpg Jack.jpg 644d.png FF2.19.jpg WS1.01.jpg 5367.PNG Class.png Craig-emma-joey.png Spike-snake-yick.png Spike-michelle-snake.png Snake-laughing.png Spike-snake.png Spinemma1.jpg ABGN02.jpg Tac 16.png FF2.03.jpg 3-1-3.jpg Snake Simpson walking.jpg Simpson Spike.jpg Tss3.jpg Spike and Snake.jpg 945346.PNG 06fdgdfgbx.jpg SpikeandSnake.jpg Wrwrqethyutjh.jpg Wdc0196.jpg MIAB1.03.jpg 216 001.jpg Msiab (8).png 56969.PNG Qwerwqreasdsdf.jpg Deg7150029.png Spike-snake (1).png Fancy-snake-spike.png Spike-snake1.png Category:Relationships Category:Marriage Category:Interactions Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Parents Category:Conflicts Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:Friendships